


Firefox Personas for "The Hobbit"

by grittyicons (gritsinmisery)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Firefox Personas, Gen, Persona for Firefox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/grittyicons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Firefox Personas for the 2012 film <i>The Hobbit</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefox Personas for "The Hobbit"

**Author's Note:**

> Click on a graphic to go to the Personas website to see the entire graphic and Favorite or Wear it.

[   
](https://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/420402)

[   
](https://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/420617)

[](https://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/422603)  
   
[](https://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/422611)

**Author's Note:**

> [This post](http://grittyicons.livejournal.com/17582.html)
> 
> has more on what Personas are and how to go about installing and using them on Firefox.


End file.
